Vicious Veronicas Triumph Again
by pyrolyn-776
Summary: She was no Cinderella. He was no Prince Charming. But it was a fairy tale, indeed.


Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with SWAC or CR.

**A/N: So, this little one-shot is a crossover between SWAC and CR. It pertains to a challenge that I've created and you can find out what it is at the end of this one-shot. Read on, dearies. If you enjoy, review. If you want to participate, please do. Thank you! (Triple rhyme! :D)**

* * *

They met by chance.

The two of them were a part of the Hollywood fast track. Both were part of a sort of twenty-first century brat pack. But they ran in two similar, yet different circles. She with the actors and actresses of tomorrow and he with up and coming musicians and dancers. Occasionally they would see each other. At premieres and exclusive events hosted by tween channels. They waved casually to each other at special awards shows. They were the elite. But they didn't _know _each other.

They were asked to host a hour special on the _Disney _channel once upon a time ago. He had multiple tracks air throughout the summers with his band, _Connect 3_. And she had starred in a cheesey, yet loveable DCOM. Maybe it was odd to throw the two together, but it worked. The fans watching saw sparks. A connection. Even when the two stars didn't realize it, the viewers did. They wrote to them, seperately. They received letters stating, "You two look so cute together!" and "You would make such a cute couple!" as well as "Oh meh Gawd, are you guys _dating_?"

Soon enough every teen magazine in the world had picked up on the connection. Rumors began to circulate. Girls and guys across the global nation began to rot with jealousy. Yet neither he nor she would own up to these rumors. "We're not a couple," she would say, just as he would laugh it off and shake his head no.

"No, no," he said with a smile. "We've never dated. We're just friends."

Good friends. Great friends. Close friends. Best friends.

In the span of three months, they'd gone from barely knowing each other to being on each other's speed dial. When Chad Dylan Cooper gave her a hard time, or when Tawni wouldn't stop laughing at one of her _best _outfits, he was there to talk and laugh with her.

When things on the road got lonely and he needed someone other than Shane and Jason to talk to, she was there for him. Their iPhones became their safety blankets. It was their only means of communication, because they were always so busy. On his tour. On her show. It was hard, not talking face to face. But it was easier, too. If they were always talking face to face, she was sure she'd run out of things to say, she'd be awkward. And he was already so quiet that she was sure her comedic style would be the death of him.

These two Hollywood starlets, he the soulful musician and she the comedic actress, were both elite and beautiful and unaware of how utterly perfect they were for each other. Some would say they were stupid for not seeing it. For not realizing it. But these two starlets weren't stupid, they were merely blinded by past crushes, she on the jerk, Cooper, and he on fellow Camp Rocker, Ella.

But then, one day, when neither expected it, a bizarre blog brought the two together.

_**ViciousVeronicas posted:**_

_So, guys, we don't normally fawn over Hollywood couples. Hell. We never do. But, there are two Hollywood starlets that we just couldn't get over. They are utterly adorable (oh,justkillmenow) and it is _pissing _us off that they don't realize how perfect for each other they are!_

_Quick Poll: Do you think that Black and Munroe need to get over themselves and just fuck already?_

_A.) Does this really need an answer?_

_B.) Hell yes. _

_C.) Um, I don't really think that 'fuck' is a nice word..._

_D.) Um. Maybe?_

_If you answered A you must be a dirty little whore-bag! Shame on you! ;)_

_If you answered B, you ARE a dirty little whore-bag. :P_

_If you answered C, you're such a prude. Get out of here!_

_If you answered D, you're a douche nozzle. ^_^_

"Oh, my God."

He blushed a crimson color. "I - I." He choked on his words and she looked anywhere but towards him.

He wasn't on tour. She wasn't filming. They had an entire month off. He was in the studio with the guys, she was auditioning for roles. For once, their iPhones weren't necessary. And talking wasn't awkward. At least, it wasn't until they had discovered the blog.

"Um, Nate?" she asked him quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What if..." She let the sentence linger in the air, not bothering to continue the question.

Always the perceptive one, he caught on quickly. "Do you really want to...?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, God no! Not _that. _I just...what if we did...date?" she asked him slowly. "Would that be so bad?"

He said nothing.

"Oh."

"No! No," said, taking back his silence with a snappy explanation. "I've just...I've been crushing on you for so long, Munroe. You don't even know and I..."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

He looked into her eyes, he smiled and with just a tiny dash of hesitation, complied with her wishes. She was no Cinderella. He was no Prince Charming.

But it was a fairy tale, indeed. One that didn't have an ending, for it was a continuous, ever-lasting adventure.

And in case you're wondering, the answer is yes. The Vicious Veronicas were fucking satisfied with their handiwork. ;)

* * *

**A Pyro Challenge**

**Calling all SWAC, CR, JONAS, HM, PPP, HSM and WOWP writers! **

**My challenge to you is this: Write a romantic one-shot** **crossover** **using two or more of the fandoms listed above.**

**You can't use these words: Love, Forever, Heart, or Always**

**But you** _must_ **use these ones: Stupid, Maybe, Never, and Tomorrow**

**The best written one-shot will receive a banner declaring their awesomeness. (Make sure to _tell _me you're doing the challenge, lol.)**

**Start date: June 27, 2009**

**End date: July 14, 2009**


End file.
